Taking brain activity data, brainwave measurements or the like, such as with known (electroencephalographic) EEG technology, historically required attaching electrodes to shaved portions of a subject's scalp area and customizing the placement of each electrode for high conductivity in order to receive useful signals during the test. One solution to shaving a patient's head was to sew electrodes to an elastic cap that is fit tightly onto the subject's head, each electrode terminating permanently in a wire that is bundled with other wires and routed to an electrical connector.
Existing technology for receiving signals from a subject's brain are believed to possess one or more potential disadvantages. For example, in some instances with the use of known EEG headsets, an electrode positioned over an uneven, or indented, portion of the subject's head may not abut or conform thereto sufficient to conduct an electrical signal from the scalp to a measuring device that is useful for the test. For another example, the hair style of the subject (e.g. cornrows) may not allow sufficient electrical conductivity from the scalp to each electrode. For still a further example, the solid cap typically covers the entire scalp area of the subject and therefore does not allow the administrator of the test to visually inspect or adjust the position of the cap or individual electrodes to make meaningful, timely adjustments to achieve sufficient electrical contact. In many cases, the caps fit tightly over the subject's hair and scalp and become soiled with dirt, oil, germs, etc., which may be transferred to subsequent subjects using the same headset. For still another possible example, the sewn-in electrodes may not be rotated or moved for improved contact and may not be easily replaced with a different size or style that better matches a subject's physiology. Yet other potential disadvantages of known technology will be apparent from the description below.
It should be understood that the above-described features, capabilities and disadvantages are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or those of any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude each or any of the above-cited features, capabilities or disadvantages merely because of the mention thereof herein.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved apparatus, systems and methods useful for receiving signals from a human subject's brain having one or more of the attributes or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the other portions of this disclosure.